Until I met you
by xXNadashaXx
Summary: Two diffirent people with two sorrowful stories. They have no reason to smile until they meet each other. Can they handle the pain,heartbreaks and fights and make it to their happy end or will their hearts shatter. Rated T just because we wanna. READ!


Until I met you.

Chapter 1- Two paths combine.

**Nadasha : Hey we're new on Fanfic. Please bear with us (Nadi + Tasha), we try our best. You can help us but don't be too mean. This is our first Fanfic. If you see * with a number in the story - it's an authors note. We hope you like our story! When we add more characters we'll tell you their ages.**

**We don't own Shugo Chara! OR anything!**

**Ages: Amu -17 Ikuto- 17 to 18**

(Ikuto's P.O.V.)

My headache was getting worse with every second my dad, Tsukiyomi Aruto, talked. My father was the international company - Easter's CEO. He was going on and on about my marriage.

I had midnight blue hair and sapphire blue eyes. I had a muscular and well toned body. Many people admired me but I had no interest in love or marriage.

I had rejected every proposal they had shown me and my father was currently furious with me. My mother, Souko, was worried as well but she was hiding it with her gentle smile. "I don't want to get married." I told him for the ten thousandth time. "You will get married and soon." He told me with a stern look.

We started another argument and my mother then managed to calm us down. "Aruto, He's only 17. There's still plenty of time left." My mother reassured but my father would not change his mind. I left them and headed for my room. I lay on my bed and listened to the music on my ipod. I came downstairs because my mother had called me for dinner.

I heard my dad talking on the phone."- would be happy to…yes…yes…of course, we shall see you on Monday." He hung up and stared at me. "Whose that?"

"You are getting married to Yamabuki Sayaa. The company would be good for ours so it's a win-win." He stated. I was annoyed by his comment, he was getting me into an arranged marriage. _I wont get married!_ I thought as I stormed out of the room and headed for my own.

I stuffed all of the things I needed, clothes, passport, bank card, wallet, ect… and I jump out of my window. I had always been as nimble as a cat. I had decided to get away. I wouldn't get married nor fall in love after that incident. Never again. Love's Pain was hard enough once I couldn't go through it again…

I ran as fast as I could. I headed to the nearest train station and I left for a far away town. I wasn't scared, I had enough money in my bank, so that was fine, and all I needed to do was buy a house.

_Time Skip - a year later_

I had bought a house and I went to Seiyo High. I was known as the school's heart-throb and heart breaker. I would receive confessions everyday but I rejected them all. I was known as the 'Cool & Mysterious' boy named Ikuto.

(Amu's P.O.V.)

My life has been hell since that day. One moment we were happy and the next this happened…

***Flashback***

"**_Put on your shoes, Amu and Ami-Chan! It's time to leave for your aunt's wedding!" cried Midori, my mother. She was wearing an elegant gown with silk shawl and my father, Tsumugu was wearing a white suit and tuxedo. We soon all gathered outside and sat inside the car, my father was last outside like usual and locked the door behind him. I didn't know that this would be the last-time I saw my family happy or in that fact not in pain, also my house. My father revved the engine of the car and drove into the midnight city, not noticing all the busy late night traffic. I and Ami sat at the back, she started getting annoyed and tried to remove her seatbelt which reached my father's attention. Father lifted Ami-chan up and tried to get her into the seatbelt fasten. Suddenly an ear-shattering yelp had shaken us, "Move the car!" . Before anybody noticed, Mother tried to take the wheel whilst our car slammed forward into a Monster Truck. The car jerked forward, my Father fell backwards into the headlights with my Sister, falling into the million pieces of shattered glass. I yelped whilst falling facedown into the back of the passenger seat, bleeding and in pain. Mother couldn't save me, she had been laying closed eyed into her seat, in pain. We needed help, what could we do? Flashes only appear in my mind after the pain, I can remember blurry bright lights flashing and Ami being picked up, into the ambulance van. _**

_**The next day, we waited in the hospital for 24rs, waiting to know the news of my father and Ami. Me and my mother weren't as hurt but bruises and broken bones remain deep inside. I can faintly remember suddenly our doctor rushing out, in floods of tears and dismay. He told us, "Your father has recovered but your sister, well", heavily breathing, "she hasn't survived…"**_

***End of Flashback***

Fights, every night since Ami passed away five years ago in our horrific car crash. Life was perfect before…

***Flashback***

_**When we arrived back from the hospital, my mother became angry and torn at Papa for not keeping Ami safe in the car, "Our daughter, how could you?" she yelled, in tears. He backfired, "Its your fault! Couldn't you stop or move the car?" screamed Papa. These words kept repeating in my head as I can remember them by heart. We packed our clothes and most important belongings, threatening to leave but we stayed. From then on arguments filled the air every night, so I got into misbehaving and soon got removed off school premises. Papa just had enough, he walked away. The divorced papers arrived and now's married again to another woman.**_

***End of Flashback***

I miss you papa…Ami…

Tears slipped out of my eyes as I remember that one incident that ruined my life. I walked down the new streets of my new neighbourhood. _**CRASH!**_ I bumped into a handsome blue-haired man. "S-sorry." I stuttered. He looked up, "Watch were you going, kid!" he smirked. I quickly rose to the ground, "Hey, I'm not a kid!" I yelled. He laughed, "Sure...talk about feisty." I rolled my eyes, "I wasn't being feisty, just stating the obvious!" I huffed. "OK, OK, calm down, _Kid_.." he winked and rapidly walked away. "Don't ever call me a kid!" I muttered under my breath, angrily. He was dreamy and charming but he acted cocky aswell. I returned home and I went to my room. I lay on my bed thinking about that strange man I had met. However much I tried, he would not leave my thoughts…

**Nadasha: That's it for chapter 1! We hope you liked it! Please Read & Review. Thank you! **

**X X X **


End file.
